Sense of Timing
by kirst92
Summary: Four months on from the final ever episode of Rush. Shannon and Lawson's relationship stronger than ever, and they are ready to take on whatever is thrown their way, with the help of the rest of the Tactical Response team.
1. Peaceful disruptions

**Author's note: **So, this is my first ever Rush fic. Slightly nervous, but I hope you all enjoy :) Please let me know if I should continue. Just putting it out there, that I miss Lawson and Shannon on our screens!

Kirst xx

**Sense of Timing – chapter 1**

Four months had passed since the city of Melbourne had been evacuated and both bombs that had once threatened the safety of the city had been diffused. So much had changed in those short four months, and in Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake's mind, those changes were for the best. Those changes included the vacation of the one and only Senior Sergeant Charlie Lewis from the ranks of the Tactical Response squad, he had moved on to what he had called 'bigger, better and greener pastures.' Thus, allowing Lawson, to once again regain his rightful position as the boss of Tactical Response.

Tactical Response had grown stronger and much more united, as those four months had passed. Across Victoria they were known as the police squad not to mess with; a formidable team that will do whatever it takes to bring a person of interest in. Get in and get the job done, no fuss and no bullshit.

Life in general had changed dramatically for Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, not only was he loving his job, but he was also in love with his girl; Life was good. Lawson and Shannon's relationship no doubt had been tested previously, but in the past four months they had gone from strength to strength. Shannon had forgiven Lawson for his indiscretions, simply because she loved him with all of her heart – they both know knew that they couldn't imagine themselves with anyone else. Thus, during the past two weeks it had led Lawson and Shannon to have many and varied conversations on the prospect of moving in together. Finally.

As Lawson lay in bed awake, he glanced to his bedside clock: 5.30am. He sighed; he still had an hour before he needed to get up for work. Lawson turned his attention to his girl, he smiled as watched her sleep, she was looked so peaceful and happy cuddled up to him. Pulling Shannon closer to him, he kissed her forehead lightly, as he lay in bed quietly, listening to the sounds that surround him; the ticking of the clock, the birds chirping and the early sound of traffic as people started to make their way to work.

The early morning peacefulness was disrupted as his phone started to ring, making a blind grab for his phone. Before answering it, he quickly checked the caller ID, "Shit," Lawson mumbled.

"Kerry, what is it?" Lawson asked quietly.

"Hey, Lawson sorry to ring so early but TR has been asked to help with a job."

"When?"

Kerry sighed, "Now…"

"Shit, what is it?"

"I'll tell you when you and Shannon get here."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Hanging up on Kerry, Lawson placed his mobile on the bedside table. He sighed as he turned his attention back to Shannon, his moment of watching her sleep peacefully had been disturbed; duty was calling, "Babe, come on. Wake up."

"Mm… Happy sleeping," Shannon murmured as she brought the blankets up closer to her face and snuggled into Lawson.

Lawson laughed quietly, as he lightly brushed some of her hair away from her face, "Shan…"

"I'm awake. What's wrong?" Shannon asked into his chest.

"Kerry wants us on a job. She didn't say what it was, just said get to base," Lawson stated softly, as he continued to play with her hair mindlessly.

"Hmm… okay."

Neither, Shannon or Lawson moved, instead they remained snuggled up in bed together, enjoying the quiet. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to enjoy the quiet until their duty to serve and protect the community was over for another day. The life of a Tactical Response Police Officer entailed enjoying the moments with loved ones as much as you could in your spare time, because you never know when duty may call.

Five minutes had passed and still Lawson and Shannon remained in bed, and neither of them had uttered a word about work. Shannon decided that it was time they got up, as she glanced up at Lawson, she smiled, his eyes were closed but he too had a smile on his face; content with having her in his arms. Shannon's smile grew as she attempted to pull herself away from Lawson, only to have him tighten his grip on her, "Lawson …"

"I know…" Lawson murmured quietly as he let go of her, allowing her to squirm out of his arms. Quickly turning her attention back to her man, she leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Morning".

"Morning Shan," Lawson spoke softly in-between light kisses.

"Come on, time to get up!" Shannon exclaimed as she pulled away from him once more, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Don't want to be late! Kerry will have my balls if we are," Lawson replied as he too got out of bed.

Shannon's laughter filled Lawson's apartment.


	2. Daydreamer

**Authors note:** Thank you all for your lovely reviews! So sorry that it took longer than I had expected, but I had Uni all last week – an intensive topic which for some reason my University thought it would be good to run during the summer break! I have assessment tasks to do, but I thought I would update before I get distracted with my lovely essays. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy! Any mistakes are my own. I love these two. Massive cuties ha-ha Enjoy! P.S italics are lyrics from the song Daydreamer by Adele.

Kirst xx

**Chapter Two – Daydreamer **

Lawson drove quietly along the quiet city streets of Melbourne, taking in the surroundings with his grip tight on the steering wheel. Glancing sideways slightly, he saw Shannon staring outside the passenger window daydreaming, oblivious to what was occurring around her. Turning his attention back to the road he smiled, she was beautiful and amazing; words truly couldn't describe how he felt about her.

In the corner of her eye, despite her daydreaming, she could see Lawson with a smile on his face. Without turning her attention to him, Shannon moved her right hand from her lap and placed it on his upper thigh.

"You with me now, daydreamer?" Lawson asked his eyes still focussed on the road ahead of him.

Shannon turned her head so she was looking at him, "I'm always with you, Lawson," she spoke softly.

Glancing at her, Lawson moved his left hand from the steering wheel, and placed it on top of hers, intertwining their fingers, "I know you are, babe."

Shannon smiled at him, "We really need to start looking for somewhere to live."

"Mm, I know. You're lease runs out soon doesn't it?" Lawson asked

"In two weeks. I mean, it doesn't really matter if it runs out before we find somewhere…"

"No, but it would be good to have our own place."

Shannon's smile grew, "Yeah, it will be."

As they pulled into base, Lawson parked the car and as he turned the ignition off, he sighed, "How about our next day off, we'll have a look at houses, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shannon moved her hand off Lawson's thigh, in order to unclip her seatbelt and Lawson did the same.

"Shan…"

"Hmm," Shannon murmured, and looked up at Lawson.

"I'm serious, Shan."

Shannon raised her hand up to Lawson's face, allowing it to rest on his cheek, "I know you are, Lawson."

Moving forward Lawson kisses her forehead lightly, and as he pulls back, Shannon stops him by bringing him into a hug, both holding on to one another tight; content and happy.

**OoOoO**

"Alright guys, so I know you are all wondering why we are all here this early, but the word from upstairs is that there is a big drug bust about to go down, and drugs need a hand, mainly for the arrest," Lawson stated.

"Any more intel?" Josh asked as he opened his locker door.

"Yeah, yeah. We're being briefed on our way out there …" Before Lawson could continue, Kerry walked into the locker rooms.

"Hey guys, the reason why you're getting briefed on the way out there, they want you out there ASAP," Kerry said.

"Fair enough," muttered Elliot.

"Yeah, they didn't expect the drug bust to happen today. So stay sharp and good luck," Kerry stated, before she quickly walked out of the locker room.

"Shan, you'll be in TR2 with Stella and Christian. Josh, Elliot and I, will be in TR1. Okay, let's get out there," Lawson stated quickly, just before he walked out of the locker room and made his way towards the Intel room.

"Let's go bitches!" Stella mocked loudly as she shut her locker door.

"I'm driving Stell," Christian said.

"Piss off, I'm driving."

"Bullshit you are! Race you for it…" and as the words left his mouth, Stella and Christian both ran to TR2 as fast as they could, both determined to win.

"You're going to have a fun day with them two, Shan," Josh said, as Elliot and himself both got dressed in their tactical gear.

"Tell me about it!" Shannon exclaimed as she shut her locker door and made her way out of the change rooms.

"Looks like you're in the back seat, Stella!" Christian stated, "I win!"

"Pfft… Whatever!"

Shannon smiled, as she heard the antics of Christian and Stella, whilst she said a brief hello to Leon – who looked pretty worse for wear. "Big night?" Shannon asked.

"You have no idea, Shannon. No idea," Leon muttered as he continued to walk to the Intel room.

She laughed.

It was going to be a long day.

**OoOoO**

"Hey, Shan…" Lawson shouted as he ran from the change rooms over to TR2

"Mm…" Shannon replied as she turned her attention away from TR2, to Lawson.

"Promise me, you'll stop daydreaming and focus. Please," Lawson spoke softly, as he placed his hands on her waist.

Shannon smiled lightly, as she grabbed hold of his hands that were on her waist, and intertwined her hands with his. "Yes, Lawson; I promise," Shannon murmured, as she squeezed his hands to reassure him.

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too," Shannon murmured as she quickly pecked him on the lips. "I've gotta go, my Senior Sergeant will be pissed, if he sees us kissing," She smirked, as she turned and made her way back to TR2 with Christian in the driver's seat and Stella in the back seat talking animatedly.

Lawson laughed, "Yeah, you better. I've heard he's a real prick."

As Shannon got into TR2, and closed the door she smiled at Lawson. She really did love him, "stay safe."

"Always am. Same goes to you," Lawson replied, just before TR2 left base and disappeared into the Melbourne traffic.

"Lawson, ready to go?" Josh asked as he walked towards Lawson.

"Yeah, mate."

As Lawson turned around and made his way to TR1, he sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

_Daydreamer  
>Sitting on the sea<br>Soaking up the sun  
>He is a real lover<br>Of making up the past  
>And feeling up his girl<br>Like he's never felt her figure before_


	3. We've got a love like no one knows

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I feel terrible, and I am hoping that the absence of this fic won't be happening again. I miss the show and I miss Shan/Lawson – the only way to cure it, is to write. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy and any mistakes are in fact my own. Italics are lyrics from the song 'Sitting on Top of the World' by Delta Goodrem. P.S sorry for the ending! Rest assured that the next update is almost done

Kirst xx

**Chapter 3 – We've got a love like no one knows…**

The drive out to meet drug squad was long. The first five minutes consumed of the briefing and now twenty minutes later both vehicles were consumed by silence. It was intense; TR was preparing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

In TR2 Shannon was content with staring absent mildly out of the window, bitting her finger nails, whilst Christian concentrated on the road, Stella sat in the back seat bored.

Stella sighed, "Lawson…. How much further is it?" she asked over comms.

Lawson laughed, "Getting impatient are we, Stel?'

"You have no idea."

"Aw, mole face! We'll be there in no time!" Josh joked, as he concentrated on driving TR1.

"Please. Someone entertain me! Christian is being boring and concentrating on the road… Shannon is daydreaming."

"Entertain you? You sound like my kids. What are you five?" Christian asked.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," Stella replied.

"Well, you kind of behave like a child…" Josh stated.

"Pfft, no I don't!"

"Didn't you two race for who was going to drive TR2?" Lawson asked.

Laughter filled both TR vehicles, Shannon was the only one not to laugh. A smile formed on her lips, but she was yet to acknowledge the conversation.

"Shannon…" Josh stated.

"Shan…" Lawson murmured.

"She's still daydreaming," Christian murmured.

"She's probably daydreaming about you Lawson," Elliot muttered from the back seat of TR1, which caused Lawson to glance back at Elliot and smirk.

"Oooh! She's probably daydreaming about moving in with you, the wedding, and having lots of little Lawson's!" Christian exclaimed.

Stella laughed, "She wants your body!"

Lawson laughed.

"The future Mrs Blake is silent!" Josh exclaimed.

Turning her attention to Christian, Shannon spoke into the comms with a smirk on her face "Who said anything about getting married?"

Silence consumed the comm system.

"Ahhhh…" Josh muttered.

Shannon laughed, "It's okay. I'll let you guys off the hook."

"I wouldn't," Lawson stated.

"Yeah, but you're the prick of a Senior Sergeant. Everyone knows that!" Josh stated.

"Geez, thanks mate."

"Feeling the love, Lawson?" Leon butted in.

"You betcha."

"So don't you want to get married?" Christian asked.

"I didn't say that," Shannon stated.

"Oooh, so you don't want Lawson's body?" Stella asked smirking.

Laughter filled both vehicles.

"Alright guys, you've had your fun," Kerry spoke up through the comms. "You all know what you're doing?"

"Yep. The drug squad detectives, Lawson and I will be going through the front," Josh stated.

"Stella and I've got the back," Elliot said.

"Christian and I've got the side door," Shannon spoke.

"Good, good. Now, stay safe."

"We'll try our best, Kerry," Josh replied.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kerry stated with a small smirk.

As the rest of TR resumed their conversation, Shannon quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket – deciding that she had to reassure Lawson: **'I love you, Lawson Blake. You know that.'**

A small vibration in his tactical gear alerted Lawson that he had a message, grabbing hold of his phone and reading it quickly, he smiled. He knew. No matter how much the TR team joked about them and moving in together, marriage and children; he knew. Maybe, it was time he brought out the engagement ring again.

_We've got a love like no one knows_

_Now I'm with you_

_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

'**I know. We both know how we feel. I love you too.'**

Shannon smiled as she read the message, and quickly sent him another message without trying to give anything away to Christian or Stella.

'**P.s. Stella's right. I do want your body ;) xx' **

Lawson laughed, and placed his phone back into the pocket in his tactical gear.

"What's funny, boss man?" Elliot asked.

Lawson smirked, "Boss man?"

"Forget, I even spoke."

Lawson glanced at Josh, laughing lightly.

As both TR1 and TR2 slowed down, entering a small country town, their talking lessened so they could focus on the task at hand. As both vehicles stopped still at the police station, all of the TR police officers descended ready to do what they were trained to do.

Lawson watched Shannon as the introductions and more briefings began. God, he loved her. The time was right. He was going to ask her to marry him. Again.

**OoOoO**

Shannon inhaled sharply, and exhaled as she leant against TR2. She'd noticed the last few days that she'd been feeling off, and she wondered if it had been caused by all the talk of her and Lawson taking the next step. Sure, she was ecstatic about their relationship developing further, but maybe she was subconsciously starting to get doubts? Shannon shook her head lightly. Don't be ridiculous, she scolded herself. Lawson loves you and you love him, there is no reason to doubt that or be scared. It's happening. You're moving in together.

Shannon's thoughts were stopped dead when she felt a hand on her upper back, she turned lightly, "Christian."

"All set?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go big boy," Shannon replied as they both moved to get into TR2.

The rest of the team piled into TR1 and drove away from the police station, towards the suspects property.

As they stopped at a 'safe' distance away from the property, where they wouldn't be spotted, the feeling of uneasiness filled the pit of Shannon's stomach.

"Okay, so remember what we said in the briefing. They're considered to be dangerous, so if necessary… use force," Stated the Drug Squad Detective.

"Let's move in," Shannon spoke timidly, as the intensity of uneasiness grew stronger.

All police officers responded to her words immediately; all of them quickly made it to their positions within minutes.

Lawson smiled, as he watched on. There was no denying it, they were a great team and he loved his job. A minute passed, and Lawson knew it was time. Please let them all stay safe.

"Let's go!" Lawson spoke loudly into the comms.

"Go, go, go!" Josh echoed.

As all the officers moved in, Shannon exhaled and inhaled, in hope to steady herself. She just needed to get through the next few minutes and she'd be fine. With her weapon drawn, her and Christian rapidly pushed their way through the building effortlessly, and quickly apprehended the offenders that attempted to run away from Lawson and Josh.

Shannon quickly slammed one of the offenders into the wall as he tried to resist the arrest, but failed miserably. Shannon, was quite pleased when one of the Drug Squad Detectives took over the arrest. Slowly she stepped away, and followed Christian as he also made his way outside.

Shannon exhaled and inhaled once more. Something was right. Shit. She needed to sit down, but suddenly everything turned black.

**OoOoO**

"Successful raid; and another job well done, Senior Sergeant," stated the Drug Squad Detective, as he shook Lawson's hand.

Lawson smirked. It was another job well done. Just another four more hours and he'd get to go home and spend quality time with Shannon.

"Yeah, it was. It was good working with you again," Lawson replied, and turned to make his way towards Josh, to watch the aftermath of their successful raid unfold.

Christian had just managed to handcuff one of the offenders, and hand him over to the awaiting Drug Squad Detectives, when he noticed the absence of Shannon. Finding her absence odd, he turned around, and suddenly he was shocked. Shannon was on the ground. His Sergeant was on the ground – he was supposed to have her back. Shit.

"Shan? Shannon?" Christian uttered, as he rushed to her.

Silence.

His Sergeant was down, and he had no idea why. Shit.

Trying to wake her from her unconscious state, he all but tried everything that he thought would work.

"Shannon? Shit! LAWSON! Shannon's down!"

_Saved me from me, gave me everything I need_

_You'll be forever in my heart_


	4. Eyes Open

**Authors note: **Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy this update, and any mistakes that you may find are in fact all my own. I miss Shannon and Lawson! Someone else write some fic for me to read! Haha. All comments welcome! Enjoy

**Chapter 4 – Eyes Open**

"What do you mean, Shannon's down?!" Lawson asked quickly over his comms.

"I don't know. She was fine a second a go, and now she's unconscious."

"Are you still at the side door?" Lawson asked rushed.

"Yeah, mate. Get the ambo's in here?"

"I'll be there in a sec. Josh, get the ambo's in here now for me," Lawson muttered as he ran towards Christian and Shannon.

In an instant Lawson was on his knees beside her – he didn't even acknowledge Christian. His worst nightmare had just flashed right before his eyes. His girl was down. "Shan…"

Silence.

Stroking Shannon's hair back away from her face, Lawson kept talking to her in hope that she'd wake up. "Shan… Shannon, please baby, wake up."

Slowly Shannon's eyes flickered lightly, but remained closed. Her body relaxed when she felt Lawson's presence.

"Lawson …" Shannon murmured as she opened her eyes slightly, and noticed that Lawson was by her side, and the ambo's had just arrived and were preparing to assess her.

"Shan?"

"I'm okay. I'm pretty sure I just fainted," Shannon replied, as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, keep your eyes open for me."

"Mm…" Shannon murmured.

Leaning forward Lawson kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Don't do that to me again, baby."

Shannon smiled at him lightly.

"I'm gonna move back, so the Ambo's can assess you, but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

From that moment on, he knew what his future held – Shannon. It was time to get the engagement ring out. As he stepped back, he felt the eyes of the rest of TR on him, waiting. Waiting for the crack in Lawson's armour to show.

**OoOoO**

The way back to Melbourne was uneventful, with the rest of the TR team travelling back together in TR2, and Lawson and Shannon in TR1, which allowed them to have time to themselves.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lawson asked, as he moved his left hand from the steering wheel, to rest it on Shannon's right upper thigh.

Shannon sighed, and placed her right hand on top of his, "Yes, Lawson… you heard what the ambo's said. I'm dehydrated and I need some rest. There's nothing wrong with me."

Lawson glanced quickly at her, as he turned his attention back to stretch of road in front of them, he spoke up. "You had me worried, Shan. When Christian said that you were down … I thought the worst. I thought…"

"You thought one of the suspects had hurt me," Shannon spoke softly, and as she did so her grip on Lawson's hand tightened.

As Lawson slowed TR1 down to stop at the traffic lights, he brought Shannon's hand that was entwined with his up to his lips, and kissed it.

"Yeah… I did. With our jobs, you just never know…" Lawson trailed off, the chinks in his armour beginning to show.

"Is my big tough Senior Sergeant of a boyfriend, going soft on me?" Shannon asked.

Lawson kissed her hand once more, "When it comes to you, yes. I just love you so much, Shan…"

Shannon smiled at him, enjoying the time that they had together, even if they were at work, "I know."

Shannon untangled her fingers from Lawson's as the traffic lights turned green, so that she could brush the strands of hair out of her eyes and so that Lawson could focus on the road.

"Kerry's agreed to give us both a few days off… so you can rest, and so I don't stress," Lawson murmured as he focussed on driving.

Shannon laughed softly, "Really?"

Lawson smirked, as he turned into his apartment complex, "Yeah, she's being nice. I think."

Shannon frowned, "Aren't we going back to base?"

"Shan, you need to rest. Josh is coming here to pick up our gear, and take TR1 back. He'll drive my ute here," Lawson replied softly, as he turned the ignition off.

"Hmm, okay," Shannon replied quietly, as both she and Lawson unclipped their seatbelts off.

"Wait, let me," Lawson stated, as he quickly jumped out of TR1 and made his way to the passenger side.

As he opened the door, Shannon sighed and looked up at him, "Lawson…"

Suddenly, she was lost by the intensity of his eyes; the fear and the love that filled him. Slowly, Shannon raised her hand up and touched his face, softly rubbing and stroking. As she did so, Lawson leant forward and rested his head on hers, and let out a sigh of relief.

**OoOoO**

Lawson and Shannon lay in bed, tangled in one another's arms. Shannon sound asleep and Lawson wide awake; enjoying Shannon being in his arms and being able to listen to the sound of her breathing.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lawson slowly extracts himself from Shannon's arms without trying to distract her.

As Lawson quickly throws a shirt over his muscled torso, he makes a move to grab the keys of TR1, knowing full that Josh is at his front door.

"Hey mate." Lawson greeted, "Here's the keys."

"Cheers," Josh replied. "How is she?"

"Yeah, she's good mate. Nothing major, ambos reckon she was just tired and dehydrated."

Josh smiled, as he took in Lawson's appearance, "Shan sleeping now?"

"Yeah… you know when Christian said she was down…"

"I know you thought the worst mate. Shannon's okay, that's the main thing."

Lawson smiled.

"Still got the engagement ring then?"

Lawson's eyes rose to Josh's in an instant, "Of course, I have."

"Are ya gonna ask her? We all saw how you were today, Lawson. You looked like you were going to fall apart; when we watched the ambos check her over."

"You're the same with Tash."

"Yeah, yeah… I know."

Lawson sighed, "I'm just waiting for the right time, mate."


	5. Always

Authors note: Hi All, I'm so sorry for the delay. Life in general has been crazy. I've finished uni, I've been all over the place fighting fires, had my wisdom teeth out and last week started a new job. So hopefully things settle down a bit for me now. To address some of the reviews that I've received: Shannon wasn't raped; Michael still died and Josh still went missing; Lawson and Tash still happened (unfortunately, which was noted in chapter 1); everyone just sorted their shit out! All mistakes are in fact my own and for that I'm sorry. I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible haha.

P.S. for Emmy92 because I keep promising to update and usually fail miserably

Kirst xx

Chapter 5 – Always

Lawson's mind was reeling from Josh's visit. Was it that obvious to everyone that he might just fall apart if anything happened to Shannon? He knew that the significant amount of other police officers knew that the Senior Sergeant and Sergeant from Tactical Response where in a relationship, but did they honestly, really know how much love he had for Shannon? It wasn't something that he'd honestly thought about, but maybe that was because whilst everyone knew about them, they really didn't know what when on between himself and Shannon. What happened between them, stayed between them; it was their unwritten rule.

Deciding that he'd been away from his girl for far too long, Lawson decided it was time to go back to bed. In an attempt to not wake Shannon up, Lawson slowly crept back into bed.

"Lawson…" Shannon murmured.

Lawson stilled, "Shannon?"

"Stop trying to be quiet and just get comfortable."

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you," Lawson muttered as he got comfortable in bed.

"It's alright. You woke me up anyway," Shannon replied as she snuggled in closer to her man, resting her head on his chest.

Lawson slowly wiped the hair out of her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. I don't feel dizzy anymore."

"Good. How long had you felt off for?"

"I tried to keep it under control before and during the raid."

Lawson moved slightly in order to see her face, "Shan…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've said something beforehand…"

Lawson kissed her forehead, "Maybe you should see a doctor?"

Shannon scrunched her nose up, "You know how I feel about doctors…"

Lawson smirked, "I know, but if you think that you still aren't feeling that well, before we go back to work on Monday morning…"

"Okay, okay. So does that mean now that Kerry gave us two days off on top of our weekend off, that we have four days off?" Shannon asked with a smile on her face.

"It does…"

"So that means, I get to spend four days doing this…" Shannon murmured as she closed the gap between herself and Lawson, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Lawson's grip around Shannon tightened, as he deepened the kiss.

"It does, babe. Lots of quality time," Lawson murmured as he kissed her again.

"Good," Shannon replied in between kisses, "I did say I wanted your body."

As their kisses intensified, so did their passion for one another. Lawson slowly moved himself, careful not to hurt her, so that Shannon was now underneath him, "You've got me, Shan. Always."

**OoOoO**

Lawson woke to the sun shining brightly though his bedroom window, as he blinked once more, the events of the past four months flashed before his eyes, and halted with Shannon lying on the ground. It was a sight that he was thankful, that he didn't see every day. Shit, he was just glad that she was okay.

Feeling the absence of his girlfriend, Lawson decided it was time he got up. He slowly made his way out of his bedroom, he wiped his face over, in an attempt to wipe that past four months away. As Lawson walked sleepily into his kitchen, he smiled. Shannon was leaning slightly against the kitchen bench, humming.

"Good morning," Lawson murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around Shannon's waist.

"Mmm," Shannon uttered as she clasped her hands over Lawson's, "Good morning to you too."

Shannon turned around, so that she was facing Lawson. She leant up forward and kissed Lawson lightly on his lips. As she did so, Lawson's arm circled her, and she always loved the feeling of his arms around her. In an instant their moment was ruined, by the sound of Lawson's mobile ringing coming from the bedroom.

"No… don't get it," Shannon murmured between placing light kisses on Lawson's lips.

"Shan… you know I have to get it," Lawson muttered, as he pulled away, and quickly made his way to his bedroom.

"Mm. I know," Shannon murmured quietly as she followed Lawson slowly.

Shannon leant against the door frame, as she watched Lawson.

"Kerry…" Lawson muttered into the phone, "I thought you gave us today and tomorrow off?"

"How's Shannon?"

Lawson glanced up to Shannon, "She's good. Now, you didn't ring just to ask me how Shan is?"

"Sorry, no. Just ringing to see when you'd prefer to have the official debrief, today or tomorrow?"

"Debrief today or tomorrow?" Lawson asked Shannon quietly as he placed his hand over his phone's speaker.

Shannon sighed, "Today. That way we get it over and done with."

"Might as well do it today, Kerry."

"You just asked Shannon what day she'd prefer, didn't you?"

Lawson smirked, "What time?"

"Ah, we'll make it at the end of shift."

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good, see you then."

"Yeah, bye lover boy."

"Smart arse," Lawson muttered as he hung up the phone.

**OoOoO**

Christian drove TR1 absent minded, around the streets of Melbourne, so far the day had been fairly quiet and for that he was thankful. With two of their senior officers on days off, what they really didn't need was all hell to break loose.

"So… Lawson and Shan?"

"What about them?" Josh asked.

"They must be pretty serious about each other, if Lawson's taken days off…"

"You know they were together once before, before Shan was posted to TR…"

"Yeah, I heard a rumour about that," Christian muttered as he turned the indicator on, and slowed TR down for a traffic light.

"Let me just ask you this Christian, when Shannon was lying on the ground, right in front of you yesterday, what was your first thought?"

"Lawson."

"Exactly. I'd say they're pretty serious about one another, mate."

**OoOoO**

Lawson and Shannon sat side by side on the lounge, with Shannon's laptop resting on both of their legs, as they hunted through real estate.

"What about this one?" Lawson asked, pointing to a run down, green house.

"Lawson! I swear to god, if you're serious, this relationship is over!"

Lawson laughed, "Of course not. I just wanted a reaction."

Shannon smiled, and as she leant in to kiss Lawson softly on the lips, she murmured, "well, you got one."

Lawson smirked, "Oh hey… how about this one?"

Shannon still leaning into Lawson glanced slightly at her laptop, half expecting it to be another joke. She was quite surprised when it was a beautiful brick three bedroom home, not too far away from TR's base.

"Wow," Shannon murmured.

Lawson glanced down at her lightly, and smiled, "You love it, don't you babe?"

Shannon looked up at Lawson slightly, and then back at the screen of her laptop, "Uh huh."

Lawson's smile grew, "So, how about after the debrief at base, we take a look at it…"

"That sounds fantastic," Shannon replied, as she placed her hands on Lawson's face and kissed him passionately.

Lawson kissed her back, just as passionately. As the broke apart, Lawson rested his forehead against Shannon's.

"Laws… if we do this…"

"Mm…" Lawson murmured as he kissed Shannon's forehead.

"That means it's ours; a house in both our names… ours."

"Shan… I love you. I will always love you, okay. I want the whole catastrophe, us buying our own home is just the beginning of our future, and you know that. It's always going to be you and me, okay."

"I know, I know," Shannon laughed, "I'm just checking."

"You don't need to check, okay. You don't need to worry about that. I will always feel this way about you," Lawson stated, and leant forward. Their lips met

"Laws…" Shannon murmured in between kisses.

"Shan…" Lawson uttered, as he grabbed hold of her right hand. The timing was perfect. He was going to propose.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted, "Lawson… we've got to go. The debrief."

Lawson kissed Shannon on the lips again, and she squealed lightly, "Lawson!"

Lawson pulled away, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get his over and done with."

As he watched Shannon walk out of his apartment, he sighed. Lawson couldn't believe it. The Victoria Police really had no sense of timing.


End file.
